


I missed you

by Dociro



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Romance, alternative universe, like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dociro/pseuds/Dociro
Summary: When Rose's best friend and flatmate goes to America for a couple of months she decides to go after him.





	I missed you

James and Rose lived together. They were best mates and both of them needed to move at the same time, so it was only logical they moved in to the same apartment. They spent most of the time with each other anyway, living together only made it easier.

About six months later, James got the proposition to give a few lectures in one of New York’s Universities. He accepted, because it was an adventure. He loved a good adventure.

It was going to be a two months long trip. He, of course, asked Rose if she wants to go with him. James knew that she loves traveling and New York was one of the cities on her bucket list, but she had to work. So he went alone.

They still talked daily. James told her about the people he met, the food he thought she would love and he sent her lots of pictures. But Rose missed him anyway and, apparently, it was very visible for the people around her.

About two weeks after he went to New York, Jack, the guy she worked for, came to her and asked how James was doing there. She showed him a few pictures and then he asked. “Wouldn’t you like to go and visit him?”

Rose smiled. “Of course I would, but I can’t leave you here, can I?”

“Well,” Jack said. “Actually you can.” He laughed at the look on her face. “I have a few potential business partners in New York. I could go myself, but I'm pretty sure one of the employees I trust would love to go there.”

“Are you serious?” Rose asked still shocked.

“Of course. I’m sure the negotiations will go smoothly if you take care of them. I trust you. Oh, and I know you miss your boyfriend.”

“You know me and James are not together.” Rose blushed.

“Yeah, sure. That’s why you’ve been sulking for the last two weeks.” Jack sent her a cheeky smile and she looked away.

___________

 

She booked a room in the same hotel James stayed at, hoping that he wouldn’t mind it.

Right before the flight she sent a message to him.

_Good morning sleepyhead, if you are free in about 8 hours you can pick me up from the Kennedy Airport, x_

Then, she immediately turned the mobile off. She told herself it was because the flight attendant asked to do that. But, in fact, she feared he would answer in a moment and wouldn’t be as excited about it as she was.

Because she was _really_ excited and at the same time _extremely_ stressed. The other day she told Jack that they weren’t together and she didn’t lie. But the truth was Rose wouldn’t have had anything against a relationship with James. They spent all their free time together, he made her laugh and she knew he would always protect her. He was a genius and his gob was always running about something. It might have annoyed some people, but for Rose it only added to his attractiveness. On top of it all, he was unbelievably handsome with his boyish smile, freckles and tousled hair. Rose couldn't hide that she had a massive crush on him since day one. She also suspects it evolved into something more during the years.

However, there were no clues that he feels the same way and she was almost sure that he had no idea about her feelings.

Rose sighed and put the the headphones on. She chose a film at random so she could relax and not think about it all. She fell asleep sometime during the movie and slept for almost the whole flight. When she woke up the two feelings from earlier hit her again.

She finally decided to turn her phone on when she was walking through the long corridors of the airport. She had a few messages, she quickly wrote to her mum that she landed safely and then opened the messages from James.

_What???!!!_

_Really?!?!_

_I have my day off, will wait for you there :D :D :D_

_See you, Rose x_

She smiled at the screen, the messages eased her stress a bit. Maybe she wasn’t the only one excited after all.

She finally came to the exit, but there was a lot of people and she didn’t see James at first.

“Rose!” She heard her name coming from the ocean of people moments later. Then she saw him running in her direction with a big grin. She couldn’t help it when a similar one started to form on her face.

When he finally came to her she thought he will hug her, but something different happened. He did wrap both of his arms tightly around her, but he also put his lips on her lips initiating the best kiss of Rose’s life.

She was shocked, but also happy. The press of his mouth against her sent shivers down her spine. Rose responded eagerly, her hands finding a way to his hair. James pulled her even closer and she smiled at that.

The wolf whistling made them break the kiss. James rested his forehead to her not loosing the grip on her waist. “Sorry, but I missed you very much,” he beamed and continued. “I really hope it was okay.”

She fiddled with the hair at the nape of his neck and smiled that tongue smile of hers. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe we should try again and check?”

And so they did.


End file.
